


i’ve always been

by sanayeonspuppy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, edit: i changed my mind oops here's a little teaser instead, fuckboy yves simping for jiwoo, yves tutors her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanayeonspuppy/pseuds/sanayeonspuppy
Summary: yves tutors jiwoo and feelings ensue. she still wants to fuck her though.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi ahaha i’m finally done with school (for now) bc i’m taking a gap year to save up for college! will be writing more often hope you like it x
> 
> EDIT: okay i decided to draw this out instead, enjoy

ha sooyoung is many things. captain of the dance team, certified campus heart breaker, proud honor’s student—it was safe to say sooyoung was aware of how the university’s population perceived her. she didn’t mind that her achievements meant that most students saw her as a cocky overachiever with little regard for those around her. 

it didn’t matter anyways, not when she had a bright future ahead of her, a group of close friends who knew her true nature, and of course girls who were constantly vying for her attention.

now however, sooyoung had a newfound dislike for her title as a professional in the heartbreak department. it was quite inconvenient when she found herself falling for kim jiwoo, resident sunshine girl and object of her affection. 

how was sooyoung supposed to convince a girl like jiwoo to go out with her, when the girls who would interrupt their tutoring sessions only painted sooyoung, and to quote, as a “heartless bitch who only wanted me for my body”.

sooyoung had audibly gulped at hearing sunmi’s words, the volleyball player throwing one last look of disgust at her before stalking off. 

sooyoung cleared her throat awkwardly, briefly meeting jiwoo’s eyes to mumble a quick apology before directing her attention to the physics equation at hand.

‘sooyoungie, are you okay? we can take a break if you want,” jiwoo offered, sending her a kind smile. head tilted and bangs fluttering, all doe eyed and soft and sweet and wow there was nothing sooyoung wanted more than to reach her hand over and toy at jiwoo’s cherry lip.

oh. and sooyoung got really flustered everytime jiwoo’s called her “sooyoungie”. it sounded so cute and endearing coming from her mouth, and as much as it was adorable, she couldn’t help but think of another scenario in which jiwoo would call her that.

anyways.

what started out as merely interest in a cute girl quickly escalated into something much deeper. initially, sooyoung resented it, finding the notion of genuine interest to be extremely out of her character and honestly frightening.

over the course of several weeks however, it was clear that the feelings would continue to overstay their welcome. seeing jiwoo became the highlight of her day, and if sooyoung’s persistent heart eyes were any indicator to go by, she was totally screwed.

at least one thing remained the same: sooyoung still wanted to fuck her. it was distracting to say the least, when sooyoung caught a glimpse of jiwoo’s collarbones, or when her skirt rode up, or even when the younger girl would gently take her pen between her teeth when she was concentrating. 

(that last one was the worst. sooyoung always had to mentally slap herself to refocus.) 

everything and anything jiwoo did warranted a reaction from sooyoung and it was driving her insane. sooyoung had stopped sleeping with other girls, and was trying her best to improve her reputation, at least so that jiwoo would even consider her a worthy candidate. 

she wasn’t blind to the many suitors jiwoo had, what with jiwoo’s pretty face, pretty voice, pretty personality, and sooyoung would go on a tangent thinking about how pretty she’d look under her, and how pretty her moans would sound. 

for a girl like jiwoo? sooyoung felt she was worth the wait. she just hoped jiwoo wouldn’t make her wait too long.

\- 

at jiwoo’s request, (sooyoung had yet to deny one, and she wasn’t about to break her streak soon) they were studying in her dorm today. in jiwoo’s battle against her 8am wave-particle duality lecture, she’d unfortunately come up short, and in a bid to feel semi-productive, had begged sooyoung to help her catch up on her own time.

sooyoung was lounging on the couch with her roommate jinsol when jiwoo had called. she’d be lying if she said her heart wasn’t melting at the sound of jiwoo’s raspy morning voice as she softly whined about how lame this semester’s modules were. 

“sooyoungie, please come over and help me? i’ll treat you to lunch next week okay?”, jiwoo pleaded. and despite having initial plans to stay in and binge watch grey’s anatomy with jinsol, sooyoung found herself almost instantly agreeing and sheepishly apologising to jinsol.

“you know that’s the second time this week you’ve blown me off for this jiwoo girl,” jinsol lamented, accusingly waggling her index finger at sooyoung “i hope she at least let’s you hit. i’ve never seen you so pussy whipped before, it’s actually concerning.”

sooyoung scrunches her nose at that.

“don’t say that you moron, jiwoo’s a real sweetheart, and i have no intention of just ‘hitting it’ as you so eloquently put it” sooyoung retorted, swinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing her keys.

“whatever casanova, hurry up before your girlfriend calls you whining again. i can’t stand how lovesick the both of you are.”

-

sooyoung had a penchant to run late sometimes, but it seemed that the universe was on her side when it came to jiwoo. a mere fifteen minutes later and sooyoung found herself outside of the younger girl’s dorm.

“jiwoo? open up.” she called, raising her hand to knock at the door. this was only the second time sooyoung was meeting jiwoo at her dorm, and honestly, she was glad that jiwoo didn’t have any roomates. the prospect of spending time with her favourite girl alone was always a treat.

“good morning sooyoungie,” jiwoo yawned out, emerging from behind her door and squinting cutely at the bright light outside. eyes still drowsy and hair messily fanning over her hoodie, sooyoung thought that she looked absolutely adorable.

well, at least until her eyes travelled south and saw that jiwoo was wearing booty shorts. booty shorts that showed off her smooth thighs and sooyoung bit her lip, exhaling slowly.

she cleared her throat and opened her arms for jiwoo to snuggle into, wrapping one hand around her waist (dangerously close to said booty shorts) and patting jiwoo’s head with the other. “morning sleepy head, want to go inside so we can kick some physics butt?” sooyoung teased, moving her head so jiwoo could rest hers against her chest. jiwoo’s shampoo was intoxicating, and the way she was nosing against sooyoung’s neck? 

sooyoung gulped, willing her heart to beat normally.

“mm okay,” jiwoo mused, “can we cuddle for a while first? i’m not fully awake yet.” 

sooyoung nodded dumbly, following jiwoo into her room. if anyone asked, she definitely did not have her eyes glued to jiwoo’s ass and thighs. 

‘booty shorts. great. okay.’ 

jiwoo snuggled into her bed, tugging on sooyoung’s hand to pull her in. it wasn’t the first time they cuddled, so sooyoung knew what would make jiwoo feel most comfortable. 

wrapping an arm around her, jiwoo let herself curl into sooyoung’s side, draping a rather exposed leg over her midsection. jiwoo’s hand found purchase on sooyoung’s sweater, gently playing with the fabric.

having jiwoo so close was both a dream and a nightmare for sooyoung. it was excruciating having to platonically hold jiwoo, especially when so much of her soft skin was exposed. “can i ask how long this break will be?” sooyoung muttered, fingers carding through jiwoo’s silky hair.

jiwoo sighed contentedly, again nosing at sooyoung’s neck. sooyoung could feel her plump lips moving against her skin. “what’s the rush sooyoungie? you don’t like cuddling with me?” jiwoo whined, feigning hurt.

sooyoung turned her head, meaning to reassure jiwoo like the complete simp she had become over the past few weeks. 

shit.

sooyoung was face to face with jiwoo, much closer than they had ever been. she could count every eyelash, if she wanted to. not now however, when sooyoung’s thoughts were clouded with the image of jiwoo’s puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. as cute as she was, there was something about jiwoo that turned sooyoung on so easily.

“um,” sooyoung started intelligently, “no...anyways let me get out the reading material yeah?” she shook her head, quickly getting up so she wouldn’t be distracted by jiwoo. 

it was getting increasingly hard for sooyoung to keep the dirty thoughts out of her mind and her hands to herself.

imagine sooyoung’s surprise when she found herself pressed against the bed, jiwoo moving to straddle her. bracketed between her thighs and with jiwoo’s weight sitting atop of her, sooyoung’s throat went dry. unlike the cute version of jiwoo she was accustomed to seeing, this jiwoo was new. this jiwoo peered down at her with hooded eyes, tongue sticking out enticingly as she regarded the girl beneath her. jiwoo looked so good in her hoodie, and thank the lord for booty shorts because the heat of her skin was making sooyoung’s mind hazy.

“uh, jiwoo? what is-”

“soooo, are you going to fuck me already?” jiwoo posed, starting to grind against sooyoung’s abs while her hands traced the older girl’s jawline, smiling devilishly at sooyoung.

sooyoung gulped. what the fuck.

“i thought i was being obvious enough but for a player, you seem to kind of miss all the signs huh?” jiwoo teased, sighing softly as she continued her ministrations. “i’m glad you dropped the other girls though, wanna be the only girl you fuck from now, kay?” she breathed out, batting her eyes at sooyoung.

holy shit. 

sooyoung couldn’t believe she got baited, but she wasn’t about to give up this opportunity, not now that she knew jiwoo wanted the same thing. 

moving her hands to run up and down jiwoo’s thighs, sooyoung let out a low chuckle. 

“baby,” she murmured, tugging jiwoo closer and moving her hands to squeeze her waist, “you really shouldn’t have done that.”


	2. waiting on you

as turned on as she was right now, sooyoung wouldn't be sooyoung if she didn't teach jiwoo a lesson in manners first. 

scoffing at how easily she’d played into jiwoo’s fake innocence, sooyoung resolved to give it to her the hard way. sure jiwoo might not be as compliant as she fantasied, but sooyoung loved a good challenge.

“didn't take you for the mouthy, bratty type princess. can’t say i'm complaining though.” she slides her hands under jiwoo’s hoodie, raking her nails up and down her spine.

jiwoo lets out a breathy sigh at the pet name, leaning in to press their lips together. 

if only it were that simple.

sooyoung’s hands move to her toned stomach, holding her in place and giving a small pinch to her skin. 

jiwoo huffs, whining out a “sooyoungie, just let me kiss you already.”

sooyoung raises an eyebrow. “good girls get what they want. since you've been nothing but a troublemaker, we’re doing things my way, understand?” 

she traces the elastic band on jiwoo’s shorts, snapping the band against her skin.

“oh, are you gonna punish me sooyoungie?” jiwoo smirks, retracting her hands from their place on sooyoung’s shoulders to shrug her hoodie off. 

damn this girl.

Sooyoung licks her lips at seeing jiwoo’s smooth milky skin, her perky tits covered by a flimsy maroon bralette. the way the lace maps out her body looks positively divine, and sooyoung swears she's never been so horny in her life.

resolving to control the situation, sooyoung easily flips them over, jiwoo now under her and pressed into the mattress.

“you’d like that wouldn't you, baby?”

sooyoung moves to nip and suck at jiwoo’s neck, taking her time to rile the younger girl up. 

starting slow, she works her way up to harsher kisses, mapping jiwoo’s body with her mouth. careful to only kiss her exposed skin, sooyoung marks her way down, leaving pretty marks against jiwoo’s collarbones and chest.

“fuck, mm, sooyoungie, finally ugh.” jiwoo moans, wrapping her legs around her, hands roaming sooyoung’s body. 

she can feel jiwoo’s grabby hands tugging at her clothing, and the feeling of jiwoo lifting her hips slightly to grind against her as she continues moaning almost obscenely.

since she was dealing with a brat, well, sooyoung figured she might as well have fun edging the girl.

“want me to take my clothes off, hmm?” sooyoung questions, tongue peaking out to lick at a sensitive spot below jiwoo’s ear.

“yeah, oh my god sooyoungie, yes, take it off!” jiwoo demands, hands fisting in her hair.

“aw, baby. where are your manners? remember what I said? good girls get what they want.” sooyoung whispers, pulling jiwoo’s hands into hers and pinning her to the mattress.

“don’t act like you don’t wanna fuck me sooyoung.” jiwoo whines, not giving in yet.

oh. sooyoung was gonna cut all her bullshit out.

“hmm, I really do, princess, but if you keep being this difficult i’ll just get another girl to fuck.” sooyoung retorts, laughing cruelly as jiwoo’s face turns sour, lips pouting cutely.

jiwoo opens her mouth, probably in a bid to throw some snarky remark back, but it dies in her throat when sooyoung beats her to it. 

“your friend you brought round the other day, what’s her name again?” sooyoung mocks, enjoying how jiwoo’s possessive streak was undoing her.

she thrashes in sooyoung’s hold.

“jungeun right? fuck, she was a total cutie. i couldn't stop staring at her ass in those jeans.” 

jiwoo was gritting her teeth. just a little more.

“and that crop top she was wearing? you know, if you weren't there i would have definitely made a move on her.”

she makes a wounded noise, shaking her head and fighting against sooyoung’s hold. 

“no…” she moans weakly, feeling small and increasingly desperate.

“god, her voice was so fucking whiney too, bet she’s a good girl who’d do anything i ask her to.” sooyoung continues, taunting jiwoo. “bet she’d sound real cute cumming, huh?” 

-

jiwoo stops thrashing, her chest heaving and looking up at sooyoung with teary eyes. “no...please!” she begs.

“i’m sorry, i’m sorry sooyoungie, please, please please!” 

sooyoung grins. as unexpected as jiwoo was, there were just some things about her that were too easy to read.

“cute,” sooyoung remarks, one of her hands moving to wipe jiwoo’s tears and thumb at her lips. jiwoo’s tongue darts out to lick gently at her thumb, sucking lightly when sooyoung edges it in a little.

“you look pretty when you cry, baby. might have to do that more often.”

“now, be a good girl and listen to what i say hmm?” sooyoung cocks her head, looking at jiwoo expectantly. she gives jiwoo’s cheek a light slap, jolting the younger girl.

“yes sooyoungie, i’ll be good for you.” jiwoo nods.

-

jiwoo’s shorts came off soon, revealing the lacy set she had underneath.

“pretty baby, did you wear this just for me?” sooyoung cooed from her place between jiwoo’s legs. 

the feeling of jiwoo’s skin and her incessant breathy whimpers were intoxicating.

“yeah, only for you baby.” jiwoo murmured. sooyoung could tell she was trying her best to remain patient and was pleased with how jiwoo was doing.

“good girl,” she nosed against jiwoo’s panties, where a wet spot was obvious. jiwoo bucked, breathing loudly.

“you look like you want to ask for something jiwoo, what is it?”

“your clothes, sooyoungie, take them off please i wanna feel you too.”

she supposed that was a reasonable request. it’d feel a lot better for her too anyways.

“i’ll allow it,” sooyoung pretended to ponder, “but you’ll have to keep your hands to yourself.”

jiwoo nodded eagerly. it was obvious how turned on she was, and sooyoung revealed in the way jiwoo’s eyes never left her as she finally took off her clothes.

sooyoung got up from the bed to toss her sweatshirt on the desk, before sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

“come here, over my lap.” she ordered, not bothering to spare jiwoo a glance.

jiwoo was over in an instance, on her hands and knees as she presented herself to sooyoung. sooyoung gingerly removed her maroon panties, slipping them off from jiwoo’s ankles. 

jiwoo trembled slightly at the cold air, feeling exposed and at sooyoung’s mercy.

sooyoung’s hands were on her, running over her cute ass and pinching slightly at the skin.

jiwoo sighed, feeling herself dripping on sooyoung’s lap as she tried to stay still.

“look at you, love, you’re fucking soaked.” sooyoung remarked, her hand straying to swipe through jiwoo’s wetness at last.

jiwoo couldn't help but moan, her pussy clenching in a bid to keep sooyoung inside.

“not yet, baby, you still haven't earned it.” sooyoung tutted, withdrawing her fingers.

they were slick with jiwoo’s essence, and sooyoung brought them to jiwoo’s lips, muttering another “good girl” when jiwoo sucked them earnestly.

“so pretty, jiwoo”, sooyoung praised, hands back on jiwoo’s ass.

jiwoo let out a whimper.

“you like it when i say dirty things to you baby?” 

“yes, sooyoungie, please!”

jiwoo was a needy mess on her lap, and sooyoung was ready to start.

“you're gonna pay for your insolence, jiwoo. if you're good, i’ll fuck your pussy after, hmm?”

jiwoo nodded, already quivering and clenching around air.

sooyoung wasn't the kind of top that asked for complete discipline. honestly, she found it boring if a girl was too quiet. it made her feel powerful and wanted when they couldn't control their moans and squirmed.

jiwoo’s pussy must have been made for her, she thought.

as sooyoung spanked her ass and toyed with the flesh, jiwoo let out pants and moans and jolted, whimpering from the impact.

“sooyoungie!” she cried, and fisted the bedsheets tightly, ass quivering and struggling to stay up.

“fuck, baby, your ass is so hot,” sooyoung groaned, “after i’m done with your pretty pussy i wanna fuck your tight ass.”

“sooyoungie...please! i can’t take it!” jiwoo begged, “i’m gonna cum if you keep talking like that, ah!”

“yeah baby? you’re so fucking horny you’ll come just from my voice? such a fucking desperate slut aren't you, jiwoo?” sooyoung goaded.

“leaking all over my lap like you’re in heat. well guess what baby? i'm gonna fuck the attitude out of your pussy, and you’re gonna take it like a good girl, yeah?”

“yes! oh my god yes sooyoungie!” jiwoo cried.

sooyoung smirked. they were just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> support my work at Ko-fi.com/sanayeonspuppy if you'd like to !!

**Author's Note:**

> support my work at Ko-fi.com/sanayeonspuppy if you’d like to!!


End file.
